Hypatia
by BoundLight
Summary: After learning of a book that may contain knowledge on a weapon that may be able to kill Lucifer, Castiel takes Sam and Dean to visit Aziraphale. First ever fic, slight slash, T to be safe. Please be nice.


**Disclamer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Side note:**The idea for this story came after reading a fic by _Mister Unreliable Narrator._You do not have to read that fic to understand this however. All you have to know is that Crowley went to Hell, and he met Dean there. Fancy that.

----------

"Apparently they've started it again," Aziraphale said, motioning for Crowley to follow him into the backroom.

"But how?!" Crowley demanded, taking a seat on the old couch. "Adam stopped it; he doesn't want the world to end!"

"It was Lillith…" Aziraphale sighed, "She found away around it."

Aziraphale was digging around in stacks of dusty tomes, occasionally grabbing a book, opening and briefly skimming its ancient pages, before setting it aside and shifting deeper into the piles. As he searched he explained about the seals, how Above and Below were fighting over each, and how, when the final seal broke, Lucifer would be set free. Well, _had_ been set free now.

Crowley watched Aziraphale, listening intently for a while, almost expecting his friend would turn around, announce, "Just kidding!" and they'd go enjoy lunch at the Ritz. But Aziraphale didn't turn. He just kept looking. After awhile he lapsed into silence, the only sound was the thump of discarded books, the quiet shift of pages being tenderly turned, scrolls being gently unfurled, and rerolled. Finally Crowley could take it no more.

"Okay, okay, the Apocalypse is upon us, _again,_ and it isn't going to be as easy to stop as last time, so what does that leave us? I don't suppose you have any fantastic ideas…"

Aziraphale didn't respond, didn't give any indication he'd even heard the demon speak.

Crowley glowered at his back, and when that didn't work, huffed and shouted, "Angel…angel!"

Aziraphale turned to look at him. "What?"

Crowley was silent for a moment, before he growled, "Bless it, what on Earth are you doing?!"

Aziraphale sighed and replied, "One of my Brothers asked for help locating an ancient holy text…I know I've seen it around here some where, ah ha! Here it is!" He proudly held the thin volume up high, before opening its yellowed pages, finding the exact passage his brother needed.

Crowley stared at the angel dumbly, before stuttering "Wait, wait, your Brother? As in another ANGEL is coming here?"

"Well, yes my dear." Aziraphale answered, looking at Crowley with a slight smile, "He'll be here any minute in fact."

Crowley looked shocked. "Shouldn't you have warned me?? I mean, not only is another ANGEL coming here, a clear violation of the Agreement, I might add, but isn't he going to be rather surprised to see that you have a DEMON here with you?"

Aziraphale smiled, "After the almost-Apocalypse Heaven is aware that I am often in your company my dear. And he isn't here to grant miracles or spread a good influence, so the Agreement will be fine I'm sure."

Crowley huffed at the angel, and grudgingly took his seat back. He found a bottle of wine near the couch and proceeded to pour himself a generous amount. "Fine, I'll just sit here then shall I?" He gave his friend a weak glare, and downed the glass.

Suddenly they heard the sound of wings and where once was dust gently floating in the air, were three men. One very tall man, with long hair, who had something of a demon in him, standing next to him was clearly the angel. He looked a bit like a tax accountant, but if Aziraphale was any example, angels just lacked a fashion sense. But it was the third man who made Crowley jump to his feet and spring in front of Aziraphale.

"Crowley, what are you -"

"Just shut up and stay behind me angel!"

Crowley's sun glasses hid the intensity of his glare, but Dean felt it burn against him.

"You sssstay away from my angel!" He hissed unconsciously.

Dean was shocked. He looked at Sam, who seemed just as surprised as him, and Castiel who seemed more surprised by the demons presence than his words.

"Crowley, what is going on?" Aziraphale asked his friend, who seemed more snake like than ever, standing ready to strike.

"Angel, remember not too long ago when I wassss in Hell? Thissss issss the _human_ who tortured me."

Aziraphale and Sam gasped and looked at a wide eyed Dean.

----------

It had been a hunt like any other; another spirit who needed to be salted and burned. The boys had brought their shovels to the cemetery and as they began to dig it started to rain, turning piles of dirt into piles of mud, and soaking Sam and Dean to the bone. After a few tries they managed to start the fire, and watched as the body became ash before hurrying back to the Impala.

As they pulled into the motel Dean grinned at Sam, "Dibs on the shower!" before grabbing his bag and running inside. Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes, and followed behind. Ten minutes later Dean exited the bathroom, towel around his waist, another drying his arms and chest.

"All yours bitch!"

Sam grinned, "Jerk!" He closed the door.

Dean went to his bag and started rummaging around for anything clean, finally finding a slightly torn shirt and jeans. As he pulled the clothing on he heard his cell phone ring. He answered. "Hey." A voice on the other end asked, "Where are you?" Dean rattled off the motels location, and seconds later the faint sound of wings, and turning around saw Castiel sitting on his bed. His chest tightened for a moment, as it always did whenever he saw his angel. He forced his longing down and got a grip on himself. The last thing he needed to do right now was damn himself again.

"Hey Cas. What brings you?"

Cas stood up and walked over to Dean, standing, as usual, just a little too close.

"I have learned of a book that may help us in the fight against Lucifer."

"A book…" Dean looked skeptical. He draped the towel over his head and rubbed hard at his hair as he continued a little muffled, "How is a booking going to help us, and moreover, if this book has been around all this time, how come we haven't heard about it before? I'm sure if something like this existed at least _Bobby_ would have heard of it!" He tossed his towel over by the bathroom and sat on his bed.

"The book was written over two thousand years ago, after Lucifer first Fell. It describes a weapon that may be effective in killing him. It was thought that the last copy of this book was destroyed soon after it was made, however I have just learned one of my Brothers, an angel named Aziraphale, may be in possession of a copy."

Dean was confused. "I thought you angels didn't do the whole, ownership thing."

Castiel nodded, "Normally you would be correct, however Aziraphale is different. He has been on Earth since the birth of man, and such prolonged contact has made him…go native."

"Uh huh… and this angel just happens to own a really old book? What, was he shopping on day and thought 'oh look, I'll buy this strange book and hold on to it until the world ends!'" Dean shook his head, and paused. Actually, angels were pretty weird. It was possible this Aziraphale guy had thought exactly that.

Suddenly he heard the water turn off, and a few minutes later Sam exited. He stopped when his eyes fell on Castiel. "Oh man," he groaned, "Don't tell me we have to leave right now on another angel errand."

"No," Castiel replied, "your presence is not necessary."

"Dude," Dean looked at Sam, "He says some angel has a book that could help defeat Lucifer."

"Why would an angel have a book?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Aziraphale owns a book store. He collects religious works, especially those that have odd misprints."

Dean suddenly pictured an over dressed nerd wearing a sweater vest and thick glasses with tiny fluffy wings, and he began to laugh earnestly.

"Oh man," he said between chuckles, "I totally want to see this. What d'ya say Cas? Can we come?"

He looked at his angel hopefully. Cas tilted his head, "If that is what you want."

Sam grinned, then looked thoughtful, "Who is this angel anyway. How do we know he isn't…you know, a complete dick."

Dean agreed, "Yeah, how do we know he won't try to smite you or anything. You're pretty high up on the angel hit list."

"Aziraphale is an old friend of mine. He was once the Guardian of the East Gate of Eden," Castiel explained, "He and the demon Crowley have been on Earth fighting each other over souls ever since, although I believe they have admitted that they've become friends. I was just in contact with him, and he did not wish me harm."

"Cas," Sam said, "if he 'wished you harm' I'm sure he wouldn't tell you."

Castiel nodded, "That is true. But if the believed content of this book is correct, this could be an invaluable opportunity, a necessary risk."

"Wait a sec," Dean said, "An angel. Is friends with a demon. How the Hell did that happen?"

Sam smiled, "I dunno Dean. Being stuck on Earth since Eden? It's not unheard of for enemies in a war to become friends, and these guys have been around each other since before… well, since before anything. I think it'd be stranger if they somehow managed _not_ to become friends."

Dean nodded, that made sense. He turned his attention back to his angel. He didn't seem nervous…although if he was nervous he'd probably be able to hide it really well. Dean wasn't sure if he bought that. He hoped he'd been around the angel long enough to be able to tell the subtle changes of his expression. Dean suddenly realized he'd been staring a bit too long, and casually looked away. His gaze fell on Sam, who grinned knowingly. Dean scowled at his brother and was about to throw a pillow when Castiel moved between them. "Let us depart," Castiel said, reaching for both of the boys foreheads. He pressed his fingers firmly and suddenly they were in a dusty store, literally filled to bursting with books. In front of them were two figures, one clearly an angel. He looked just as gentle as Dean suspected. Next to him was a man dressed in a sharp suit, wearing sunglasses despite the dark room. Something about him was very familiar…suddenly the man was standing protectively in front of the angel, and was he hissing?

"The _human _who – " and then hit him. Suddenly he was in Hell. Alistar leading him to a rack with a demon on it. He remembered feeling regret, knowing the demon must have done something _good_ to end up under his knife. He remembered how the demon had been cheerful and very amused, when he wasn't screaming in agony, how the demon had loved Dean's creativity and use of electricity. He remembered when the demons sunglasses came off, how the demon had had yellow eyes, how he had stopped feeling amused, stopped feeling contemplative, stopped feeling _regret_ and how he'd really gotten serious, and how the demon could not stop screaming.

----------

The room was filled with a tense silence. Dean's eyes roamed over every figure. The angel Aziraphale looked at him with wide eyes, Crowley looked ready to strike, Castiel looked ready to stop him, and Sam looked shocked.

Dean let his eyes linger on Castiel. He knew if he thought Cas was in danger he'd be behaving exactly like Crowley.

He put his hands up in a placating manner, and slowly approached Crowley. The demon tensed and hissed lowly at him. Dean stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I promise, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm not going to hurt your angel."

Aziraphale looked rather surprised to be referred to as anyone's anything, but Crowley actually gave the comment pause. He was used to reading people, being able to look into their souls and identify their every secret desire. He looked into Dean's soul, and saw honesty. He really was remorseful, and he really didn't want to hurt Aziraphale, or himself for that matter. He came to a decision, and slowly relaxed his posture.

Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Crowley shot Aziraphale an apologetic look. "I need a drink." He shook his head and headed to the back room. He stopped and looked at Dean, and indicated with his head that he should follow.

Once they were out of the room Aziraphale turned to Castiel. "Sorry 'bout that." He looked at Sam, "feel free to make yourself at home my dear."

Sam looked after his brother, and turned to a stack of books, and decided on a compromise. He grabbed three thick, random tomes and began analyzing the covers and backs as followed his brother in to the back.

Aziraphale and Castiel found their own corner in the shop and proceeded to dissect the book the three had come for. They spoke softly and turned pages silently.

In the back room Crowley had collapsed on a couch, and each brother brought over a chair to the table in front of him. A bottle of wine already sat on the table next to an empty glass. Crowley made a random gesture and two more glasses appeared. He filled each glass with a generous amount of wine, before picking up his and draining the contents. As he put it back on the table, Sam and Dean were amused to note it was once again full.

The three of them proceeded to drink until they were pleasantly buzzed, Dean talked about his Impala, Crowley talked about his Bentley, Dean talked about ACDC and Led Zeppelin, and Crowley warned him of the dangers of leaving music in a car for more than a fortnight. Sam didn't believe any music would turn into the "Best of Queen," and so the three stumbled out past the angels, who were too absorbed to notice them leave, and got into the Bentley. Crowley laughed, "Go on…go on, pick any album!" Dean picked randomly and brought up Vivaldi's "Three Seasons" and popped it in. The familiar strains of "Bohemian Rhapsody" filled the car. He pulled it out, and put another random album in, "You're My Best Friend," came on. He tried four more times, and each time as Queen played Sam and Crowley would laugh harder. Finally Dean gave up, and they decided more wine was needed and stumbled back inside.

Three glasses later the conversation began to lull. Sam nodding off and Crowley looked rather peaceful sprawled across the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

Crowley nodded.

"When we were in Hell… why were you on the rack?"

Crowley was quite for a moment. Finally he answered. "I suppose technically it was because I killed this demon…"

Dean looked surprised, "You killed a demon?"

"Yeah," Crowley answered, "poured Holy water on him." He chuckled. "I guess it was also, unofficially you know, because I helped stop the Apocalypse."

Dean sobered almost instantly. "What?" He shook Sam awake.

Crowley waved his hand, gesturing in away only the drunk can understand and told the brothers about the almost-Apocalypse.

As his story ended the two angels entered the room.

"Azir'phale!" Crowley greeted cheerfully. He grabbed the angel and pulled him down onto the couch, ending up with his friend half sprawled across him. He wrapped his arm around the angels shoulder and handed him the bottle.

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him close. "What is this about the almost-Apocalypse?? Why didn't you tell me this almost went down?"

Crowley laughed, " 's okay Dean! Din' happen. The anti-Christ decided he quite liked the world. Lucky us, eh?" He downed his glass.

Aziraphale looked disapprovingly at the demon. "Don't you think you've had enough dear?"

Crowley gripped the angel tighter, "No, I think you haven't had enough." As he playfully tried to force the angel to drink his sun glasses slipped down his nose, revealing his yellow eyes.

Sam gasped, and Dean tightened his grip on Castiel.

"You're a yellow eyed demon…" Sam breathed.

"Well," Crowley said, "I suppose so, yes. I can change it if you like." He smirked as his eyes turned a beautiful chocolate brown, then a rich green, finally settling on an almost grey blue.

Castiel caught Dean's eye, "It is not what you think. He is not like Azazel."

Dean seemed unconvinced, and the look he shared with Sam conveyed as much. The younger Winchester assessed Crowley. "So, how many people have you killed?"

Crowley laughed, "Killed? Oh, I haven't killed _anybody_. I just encourage people to act how they really want to. I'm not forcing anyone to do anything; they're the ones who decide to do it, _that's the point_. I'm just a…bad influence." He lightly jostled Aziraphale, "And he is the good influence, trying to get people to act how they know they should. Bloody irritating really, but it does make the game more interesting. I'd go out of my mind if it was easy."

"And the eyes?"

"What? Well, I suppose you could say they're genetic." He suddenly seemed to notice the change in the young men. How Sam looked predatory, and how Dean seemed to be shielding Castiel. Crowley mused that he was the same as when he'd thought Dean was a threat. He looked at the angel in his arms and realized he knew how to resolve the situation.

He grinned, and where once was a well dressed man, there now was a rather large snake.

Sam and Dean jumped to their feet. Dean tugged at Castiel, but the angel didn't seem concerned. Instead he moved gracefully to the couch and lifted the snake, who wrapped quickly about the angels shoulders and neck, squeezing gently before relaxing. Aziraphale scolded him, "Be nice Crowley." The snake hissed, reached over and nipped his friends' ear, and relaxed against Castiel, fixing his eyes on first Sam and then Dean.

Castiel turned to his charges, "Crowley was the Serpent in the Garden of Eden. His yellow eyes are due to his nature, rather than any affiliation of Azazel." He looked to Aziraphale, "Thank you for the book Brother."

Aziraphale smiled, and took Crowley, the snake quickly wrapping tightly around him. "Of course Brother. Let me know if you need anything else."

Castiel moved to stand between Dean and Sam reached for their foreheads. The brothers raised their hands in farewell, and were gone.

Instantly Crowley regained his shape and detangled himself from the angel.

They sat down next to each other. Aziraphale sighed, "I can see why Castiel Fell for him."

"Whoa, wait. He what?" Crowley focused and forced the alcohol from his system. "He _Fell_?"

Aziraphale seemed surprised, "Well, yes. Couldn't you tell? They took his Grace."

Crowley was speechless. Then he leapt to his feet and shouted, "You let a FALLEN ANGEL in here without WARNING me?? How did you know he wouldn't just come in here and kill both of us?!"

"Castiel? Kill us? My dear, even as a Fallen angel, he is still the most devout of all my Brothers. I don't think he could be evil if he tried."

That seemed to settle Crowley. He sat down closer to the angel, pressing his side fully against Aziraphale's and wrapped an arm behind him. He looked seriously at his friend.

"I will never let you Fall."

A smile, "I know dear."


End file.
